


Celebratory Date

by Kiatruu



Series: Rare Pairs [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is Smooth af, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatruu/pseuds/Kiatruu
Summary: Akaashi Keiji, being true to his words, takes Tsukishima Kei to TokyoA Sequel to Seven To Break The Curse.





	Celebratory Date

It wasn’t everyday that Tsukishima Kei can sleep in, he couldn’t even feel his own body from the fatigue he felt after the game with Shiratorizawa, it has already been days after the match. He groans, blocking out the sunlight from his vision as he shifts his position on the bed. It was already past noon when he woke up, but he still didn’t bother getting up.

 

“Kei! Someone’s looking for you!” He heard his mother called.

 

He remained silent, it’s probably Yamaguchi anyway. He turns his back towards the door, pillow covering his head to muffle out the footsteps approaching his room; he didn’t have time for this. What he wanted, no, needed right now is more rest. He could still feel the ache in his arms, if he pretends hard enough, Yamaguchi might get the hint and go away.

 

“Tsukishima-kun?” a low baritone calls after the small knock on his door, “I’m going in, if it’s alright.”

 

Tsukishima bolts up from his bed, that voice! It can’t be, he’s supposed to be in Tokyo not in Miyagi. He answers a firm _yes_ as puts on his glasses and, indeed, it was Akaashi  Keiji. _The_ Akaashi Keiji who he’s been crushing on, _the_ Akaashi Keiji that wanted to take him out on a date _,_ and now _, the_ Akaashi Keiji is currently standing inside of his room.

 

“It seems I’ve woken you up, my apologies,” Akaashi was polite as ever, “I thought arriving around noon would ensure me that you are awake,”

 

“N-No, I just didn’t want to get out of bed,” way to go Tsukishima, stuttering, “I’ve been awake for awhile, Akaashi-senpai”

 

“I just wanted to congratulate you personally and give you this,” Akaashi hands him a neatly wrapped carton, “Also, please do get ready.”

 

Tsukishima examines the box, internally screaming because it was from one of the most expensive cake shops, “What for?”

 

“I did promise to take you on a celebratory dinner in Tokyo right?” Akaashi grinned, “I already told your mom that I’m taking you out.”

 

Tsukishima could feel his face burn, only nodding before Akaashi heads downstairs to wait for him to get ready. Never in Tsukishima’s life had he finished so quickly, only taking a long time trying to make himself look good but not way too out of character. By the time he was downstairs, he could see his Akiteru and Akaashi talking; a small smile graced Akaashi’s lips.

 

“Oh, Kei, you’re finally done!” Akiteru was grinning from ear to ear, “Well, Akaashi-san, I leave my brother in your hands.”

 

Tsukishima bids a quick goodbye to his mother while Akaashi followed suit. Once they were out Akaashi took Tsukishima’s hand in his, intertwining his fingers with the taller male. Tsukishima, shocked and probably as red as Nekoma’s jersey, looked at him quizzically.

 

“I hope this is okay, Tsukishima-kun.” Akaashi says, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks, “Is it?”

 

“I-It’s fine,” Tsukishima choked out, “I was just surprised, that’s all”

 

They arrived in Tokyo after an estimated three hours, hands still intertwined. Tsukishima’s mind was practically going blank at how close they were during the train ride, this had to be dream since Akaashi taking him out for dinner was too good to be true.  They went to an ice cream parlor and after taking their order, they went to a nearby park as they sat on the bench.

 

“You’re awfully quiet, Tsukishima-kun, am I making you uncomfortable?” Akaashi asks, concern written all over his face.

 

“No, it’s just—“ Tsukishima answers, murmuring incorrigible words under his breath.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“It’s just this is too good to be true, that’s all” Tsukishima looked away, _‘Stop making a fool of yourself, what are you? Twelve?’_

Akaashi chuckled, causing Tsukishima to internally panic, “To be honest, that applies to me as well. I actually never thought you’d agree on a date with me.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Tsukishima arched an eyebrow at the older male, “Who do you take me for? Kageyama? _Hinata_? I’d be a worse fool than those two combined if I turned you down.”

 

Akaashi laughed, taking a spoonful of his ice cream to cool himself off. Tsukishima Kei was by no means unattractive, in fact, Tsukishima was a flame and Akaashi was a moth; always being drawn towards the snarky teenager for his own good. He always loved how witty and sarcastic he was, intelligent and calculative; his looks were just a bonus, Akaashi almost felt like winning the lottery when Tsukishima agreed on this _date_.

 

“I actually liked you, Tsukishima-kun” Akaashi confessed, looking at the lake in front of them, “I just used this ‘Celebratory Dinner’ to take you out on a date.”

 

“Wait, you like me?” Tsukishima was rather dumbfounded, “ _You? Like me?”_

 

“For quite a long time, why else would I give you my number in the first place?” Akaashi smirked, seeing Tsukishima squirming and red-faced.

 

Tsukishima feels himself blank out once more, Akaashi was too good for him! What had he done for the heavens to bless him? Is it because he’s been compromising with Kageyama? Is it because he encouraged Yamaguchi? He’s dreaming, definitely dreaming.

 

Akaashi noticed the blond spacing out, he smiles with an idea popping up inside his brain. He places his hand over Tsukishima’s own which caused the blond to look at him, Akaashi took this as a cue to lean up to him and plant a soft chaste kiss on the younger teen’s lips.

 

“Do you believe me now?” Akaashi asks.

 

“I am fucking dreaming, aren’t I?” Tsukishima groans.

 

Akaashi could only laugh, stealing another kiss from the flustered blond.

 

**_Meanwhile:_ **

 

“Kei’s all grown up now,” a tearful Akiteru exclaims as he washed the dishes, “He grows up so fast and I wasn’t there half the time!”

 

“There, there” his mom consoled, laughing at her older son’s complains, “At least he’s happy now”


End file.
